


Late Night Comfort [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective George Batroc, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve runs out into the night after a bad brake up with his partner. He runs and runs, no care to where his was going. Per chance, Steve runs across Batroc on the streets. Batroc tries to coax Steve into a fight, but Steve is not having it (not after his recent brake up).Concerned for his favourite foe, Batroc keeps pushing. Steve brakes, everything becoming too much. Batroc sits down beside him and listens.Steve keeps returning to Bartoc for comfort as Steve and his ex work out ending things, and the ex moves out of his apartment. They get closer and things start to develop between them.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Other(s)
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 4
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Late Night Comfort [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Brake Up” [D4] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
